Is Togedemaru a Hedgehog? WE THINK NOT! - The Dex!
|image=220 Dex Thumbnail.jpg|Epnumber=220|airdate=November 21, 2017|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Dhelmise|next=Turtonator }} Is Togedemaru a Hedgehog? WE THINK NOT! – The Dex! is the two-hundred-twentieth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Electrican Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Roly-Poly Pokémon, Togedemaru! It aired on November 21st, 2017 and can be viewed here. "Togedemaru often gets confused for a Hedgehog, but we think this Alolan Pika-clone is actually based on a rodent!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Togedemaru is a member of the group unofficially known as the "Pika-clones". * Togedemaru have a hard time generating their own electrical charge. To compensate, they stick up their metal spines and use them like mini-lightning rods. * In thunderstorms, massive groups of Togedemaru gather, hoping to have their "tails" struck by lightning. * Togedemaru's spines also double as protection. Togedemaru also can role up into a ball. * Its spines are so sharp and skin is so hard, most attackers give up on attacking Togedemaru. * Togedemaru is the second smallest Pika-clone (1'00"), with only Dedenne (0'08") being smaller. Pokémon Etymology * Togedemaru's name is the same in languages. * "Toge" means spike and "Maru" means round. * Togedemaru's name therefore means "Spiky and Round". * Influence for Togedemaru's name and design were taken from the Ryukyu spiny rat, a rodent native to Amami Ōshima island of the Ryukyu archipelago of Japan. ** The Ryukyu spiny rat's name in Japanese is トゲネズミ togenezumi. ** Both Togedemaru and the Ryukyu spiny rat are found on a single tropical island, both have spines/spiny hair, and both are rare (Togedemaru has a 10% encounter rate and the Ryukyu spiny rat is an endangered specie due to the introduction of the Indian Mongoose to the island). Battle Strategy Mind Games * Item: Focus Sash * Ability: Lightning Rod * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Attack / 252 Speed * Moves: ** Fake Out ** Encore ** Zing Zap ** Spiky Shield * Pair Togedemaru with a partner that hates being hit by Electric-type moves, such as Gyarados or Celesteela * Encore to trap an opponent into a Status move or Electric-type move. * Zing Zap for STAB and a 30% of Flinching the foe * Focus Sash to keep Togedemaru around and Spiny Shield over Protect to cause damage if the foe makes contact. Random Thoughts * Air Balloon if you run Togedemaru on an Earthquake team. * Nuzzle will Paralyze the foe while also causing damage. Run this move if Speed control is more important than Flinching the foe. * U-Turn to reset Fake Out. Use when you predict the opponent will switch out a Pokémon. * Iron Barbs will cause 1/8th max HP damage each turn when hit by a move that makes contact. Pair this with a Sitrus Berry. Gallery Togedemaru Category:Togedemaru Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Etymology Category:Lightning Rod Category:Iron Barbs Category:Fake Out Category:Encore Category:Zing Zap Category:Spiky Shield Category:Nuzzle Category:U-Turn Category:Focus Sash Category:Air Balloon Category:Sitrus Berry